The invention relates to a button-holding device on a button-sewing machine.
A button holder on a button-sewing machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,137. In this holder, two mutually opposed clamp parts are provided for receiving an eye button or shank button and are movable vertically and relative to one another as well as with one another. Although buttons of different types and sizes can be held by this holder, it is necessary to adjust the button-holder to the size of the button in each case. Moreover, the button-holder is disposed directly in the sewing region when in its resting position, that is, when in its open position, and can endanger the operator.
An object of the invention is to design a button-holder on a sewing machine in such a way that it is possible to insert buttons of different types and sizes into the holder outside the direct sewing region without further adjustment of the button clamp.